Ray Striker D125CS
Ray Striker D125CS (original version: Ray Unicorno D125CS) is a strong Attack-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Masters. It was released in Japan on April 1, 2010, worldwide in May 2011. It is owned by Masamune Kadoya and its evolution is Blitz Striker 100RSF. Face Bolt: Striker/Unicorno I The Face Bolt depicts "Monoceros", one of the 88 constellations in space. Monoceros is Greek for "unicorn" of which the Beyblade is based on. The design depicts a unicorn's face going in a S-like shape (standing for its name) outlined in yellow on a translucent purple Face Bolt though a newer version is a unicorn's face outlined in silver on a dark grey purple face bolt. Energy Ring: Striker/Unicorno I Striker has three spikes around it which feature a Unicorn's head with a bronze horn, this horn represents the main horn of a unicorn, Three smaller spikes which feature a Unicorn's neck appear between each other spike going into a rightward motion. If you rotate it 180 degrees it would look like a mode change which can be done with certain Fusion Wheels, such as Cyber, Galaxy, and Storm. It is similar in positioning to the L-Drago energy ring. Attack: 4 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 1. Fusion Wheel: Ray *'Weight:' 29.4 grams Ray has a three-winged design like the Storm Wheel in which, each wing has two square-like indents. Ray has some considerable Smash Attack attributes largely shown at high spin velocities as shown in diblee123's video where it hits galaxy pegasis 105XF. It is still outclassed by other Fusion Wheel such as Lightning, Beat, and Variares. It does have some recoil but this can be stopped with a Metal Face Bolt or a Rubber Flat. Overall, Ray is a decent Fusion Wheel but is outclassed and is a silver in color. If you look closely in the fusion wheel on the wings, you can see the letters R, A, and Y. It has the highest amount of stamina out of all Attack fusion wheels. It doesn't have that much attack power because it is very slim. Attack: 4 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 2 Spin Track: D125 *'Weight:' 1.7 Grams Defense 125 is a standard 125 Spin Track with the addition of a plastic ring surrounding it. This ring's purpose is to absorb hits from low Attacks and increase weight. However, since the Track itself is so low-set, and close to the center of the Bey, it rarely comes in direct contact with an opposing bey. Sometimes though if used with the Flame Wheel or a Performance Tip with bad balance such as MS a bey can actually hit the track alot, as shown with the customization Flame Sagittario D125MS. The Track was originally made for Defense-Types, but due to its small diameter, it does not work efficiently. The ring around it helps stamina, though, as it flows with the air current around it. D125 is decent, but Tracks like Boost Disk 145 and Triple Height 170 greatly outclass it. Defense 125 is a dark grey in color. Attack: 0 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 1 Performance Tip: Coat Sharp Coat Sharp is more like Rubber Flat Sharp or a variation of Rubber Flat, but with a Sharp tip coated in rubber hence the name, "Coat" Sharp. It is greatly chosen in Attack and Defense-Type combinations when launched, the Coat Sharp will have limited movement due to the Sharp tip, however, if it gets knocked off balance, it will act as a Rubber Flat and provide fast and chaotic movement. It usually spins in the middle of a stadium on stadiums like Burning FireStrike and Bolt Blast. If used with a String Launcher, the Coat Sharp will move aggressively like a Rubber Flat but act as a Defense-Tip later due to the Sharp tip. Due to this, it is similar to the mechanism in Final Survive. Once it's attack power wears out, it's really stamina too. Overall, Coat Sharp is a great Tip for Attack and Defense combinations and resembles a grey Rubber Flat but with a grey Sharp tip in the center of the red rubber. It is recommended to have multiple CS's because after the rubber wears out, it will not have much of an aggressive movement. Mold Variations The CS Performance Tips produced by Hasbro and SonoKong have both been discovered to have a lesser-defined Sharp axis than its Tomy-produced counterpart. This makes the Hasbro/SonoKong CS more aggressive, becoming even more so when the tip is worn down. A Beyblade equipped with this type of CS, especially in it's 'worn-down' condition, usually exhibits the aggressive behavior of an Attack-Type if any physical contact, while maintaining the casual behavior of a Stamina-Type otherwise. Customizations * MF Lightning L-Drago BD145CS (Attack) * MF Quetzacoatl CH120CS (Attack) * MF-H Basalt (Twisted) Aquario BD145CS (Defense) * MF-H Basalt Kerbecs BD145CS (Defense) * MF Hell (Hades) Bull/Kerbecs BD145CS (Balance) Attack: 4 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 3 Beast Ray Striker's Beast is a light green unicorn which can seemingly teleport by transforming itself into rays of green light, and reappearing elsewhere in the stadium. Masamune used this to trick Flame Libra in his tournament battle with Yu. Special Moves *'Lightning Sword Flash :' Ray Striker's first and only special move, It was first used in Beyblade: Metal Masters episode 2. Trivia *Ray Striker's Japanese release date was on April Fools' Day, which was also the day after two years when the Metal Fury series ended. *Despite the official image, Ray Striker's Energy Ring has the "horns" colored goldish-bronze instead of orange. *The stickers that go on the outside of the Ray Fusion Wheel can be applied and won't become scratched off during battle. *This Bey mixes attack and defense along with stamina to perform at maximized power. *It is debatable that Ray Striker is a Balance-Type instead due to the CS. *Ray Striker's counterpart in the Original Series is Unicolyon. *CS becomes worn down after a while, and should not be used in a tournament setting. *On the small poster at least in the Hasbro packging, it classified as a Balance-Type. This may or may not be true, considering Ray Striker has CS. *Lightning L-Drago and Storm Pegasus may have inspired the creation of Ray Striker because of the lightning oriented special move from L-Drago and the mythical horse theme from Pegasus. *It is currently the first and only Beyblade with the D125CS combo. *It is also the first Bey to feature the CS Performance Tip in a booster pack. Gallery dragonballzcentral_2156_2762220418.jpg|Hasbro packaging. dragonballzcentral_2156_2762256447.jpg|Hasbro Ripcord Launcher and Assembly Tool. !Bz9FJ(wBmk~$(KGrHqYOKjYEwtVE2y,OBMYO9!OD0!~~_35.JPG|Japanese packaging with BeyPoint Card. GalaxyPegasis_Launcher.jpg|Japanese Light Launcher. a20791812c7521aa09e3ff_m.jpg|Japanese Booster packaging. RayStriker JPpackage.jpg|Japanese packaging. 355051479_513.jpg|Stats. light.jpg|Ray Unicorno Aurora Ver. Ipod Photos 022.jpg|Bottom. sjkssjjh.JPG jfdxnjxdnv.JPG mvdflknmxkj.JPG 212px-Gbffgvh.JPG Ray striker.png Galaxy Pegasus vs Ray Unicorno.JPG|Galaxy Pegasus vs Ray Striker. Ray Striker interrupting the battle.JPG|Ray Striker interrupting Earth Eagle's and Flame. Libra's battle Ray Striker Sym.JPG dragonballzcentral_2173_10350606132.jpeg|Face Bolt. dragonballzcentral_2173_10159059567.jpeg|Striker. dragonballzcentral_2173_9030639989.jpeg|Ray. dragonballzcentral_2173_11448646631.jpeg|D125. dragonballzcentral_2173_8305441359.jpeg|CS. HPIM1777.JPG Striker, Byxis and Tempo.png 50.jpg 263570_162942180444044_100001847902453_376338_5139186_n.jpg|Ray Striker. Unicorno Striker.png Ray Striker interrupting the battle.JPG|Masamune,Tsubasa and Yuu battling in the premiere of Beyblade Metal Masters. Vlcsnap-2012-01-06-22h53m21s176.png|Ray Striker D125CS vs Poison Virgo ED145ES hgku.png|It's owner: Masamune Kadoya RayStrikerBeast.jpg RayStriker JPpackage.jpg LNS.png|Ray Striker D125CS spinning Rei Unicorno Box.jpg|Ray Unicorno package as seen in Korean stores Category:Beyblades Category:Attack Type Category:Merchandise Category:Big Bang Bladers Category:Team GanGan Galaxy